She Who Reads The Stars
by Stardust712
Summary: Two 16 year old twins are abandoned, they are twin dragon slayers with powers like no other. When Ana and Emily join Fairy Tail they find their older siblings, Lucy and James. But what happens when evil arises and wants Emily and Ana? What are their plans for them? Why is Ana looking at the sky and smiling while she's in danger? (Sorry for the sucky summary, OC X OC, with NaLu!)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye's and Hello's

**Okay guy's so this is my new story and last story I will be doing once ive finished at least 3 of my other stories, still got more but I am trying ****to get the plot downsparklesways there is a self-insert in this one along with one or two OC's that are based off of my friends personality's ****and names.**

**So just so you know which OC I am my name is Anastasia but just Ana for short. **

**Emily is my Best friend so she's in this two! My other one, well you will have to see what she is like! So anyways this will have some NaLu in it cuz im not pairing ma Oc's with him cuz I know like 90% of my followers/ favorites are NaLu lovers!**

**So beginning will be around where my OC's are but do not worry,Lucy is in a bit of the first chapter.**

**Sorry for those of you who do not like OC stories but I really wanted this one to happen so yeah,Ready for the story?**

**Okay here we are**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Goodbye's and Hello's,<strong>

**~X3X3X~**

**"How could you buy the tickets without knowing where were going!?"**

* * *

><p>"Papa!" squealed to 15 year old girls, they ran to their father and hugged him, he chuckled, his voice resounded around the open field they lived on the girls loved it much to his and Aqua's relief.<p>

"What is it?" they smiled up at him and started to giggle, he cocked his head to the side, "What?" he asked genuinely confused that made both the girls pout and cross their arms under their chest (No it is not like Lucy's for those of u who wanted to know if they had generous chests (pervs)).

"Did you-"

"Forget?" they asked finishing each others sentences in an accusing tone he was about to ask yet again what they were talking about, until a voice interrupted them.

"Sirius! Did you really forget your daughters birthday!? they are turning 16 today!" Aqua in formed him trying to sound as cheerful as possible, Sirius looked over to the crystal blue dragon, she had blue bubbles around her body with some other shades of blue making her scales look like water, she was a water dragon. In Aqua's human form she had blue hair and blue eyes and was very thin, she didn't change into her human form often but he shouldn't be thinking about that, just today. He knew this day would come but he didn't expect so soon, but the day has come where he would have to leave his children alone with their cats.

Ana was smiling and hugging her exceed (idc if edalos hasn't happened yet), the exceed looked at her with big golden doe eyes and smiled, the exceed was pure black with golden stars spread throughout its small body on the back of her right ear was a white crescent moon and on the left was a golden sun its small stomach was white and had a silver constellation on it taking the form of the constellation Leo the Lion, Ana had named her Vega.

Emily was already laying in her hammock with her exceed laying over top of her stomach the exceed has ocean blue eyes, and its body was ocean blue with baby blue bubbles grow smaller and smaller as it crept up from its stomach and to its left eye, the bubbles started from his back and did an S shape when it went across his stomach and reached its eye, his name was lightning. The twins and exceeds were very much alike, they were all shy when it came to strangers, Ana and Vega liked to stay up late and stargaze while Emily and Lightning were the laziest Sirius had ever seen they would go to sleep early and wake up late and still be tired or hungry.

Ana looked over at her father she was trained by him ever since she came here when she was ten, she had a great interest in the stars and constellations along with her older sister-who she missed dearly- so she asked if he could train her. Lucy loved to look at his scales though, his scales were a silver with white stars and constellations all over him. When Ana saw him in his human form he had silver hair and ocean blue eyes (like Gray's), he was muscular and looked just like their brother did last time they had seen him. Ana sighed, she wondered when her and Emily could go look for him and their older sister it has been 6 years since the twins had seen them and they wanted to see how they were.

Sirius looked down at his daughters, they were all grown up now he hadn't gotten to see their first steps and such but he was still happy that he got time with them none the less, though he did wish he could see his son one last time. Sirius and Aqua exchanged a look and then changed into their human forms, Ana looked up from Vega and Emily opened her closed eyes from her nap and yawned until she saw her father and aunt Aqua in human form. She carefully sat up and place her sleeping exceed on her place in the hammock and went beside Ana. Sirius smiled along with Aqua and approached the two, when they stood in front of the twins Aqua brought something out from behind her back.

"This is for you, Emily, this is a birthday present and also a gift for your training completion," Aqua said happily, she held a scarf that was blue with blue bubbles on it like Lightning did, Emily smiled and hugged her aunt before wrapping the scarf around her neck and rubbing her face on the comforting fabric it smelt like Aqua and her father making her feel at ease. Next Sirius walked toward Ana, she looked up and smiled he chuckled and smiled softly before bring her present out from behind his back, it was a scarf just like Emily's except it was black with gold stars and a constellation of Leo the Lion on of the ends of the scarf and then the other had the constellation Draco-her uncle- on it.

Just like Emily she found the scent comforting and felt like she would always be with her father and Aqua, also just like her twins the scarf looked a lot like the pattern on her Exceed which also made her happy.

"Ana this scarf is for you, as a birthday gift and as a gift for your training completion," he smiled and hey all gave each other a hug before Ana and Emily went to go wash up before bed. Sirius looked sadly at their retreating backs and Aqua put a hand on his shoulder,

"I know it hurts Sirius, but they are strong and they have family out there and more importantly they have each other." she said in an attempt to comfort him, he simply nodded and said

"I know this, but that is also a reason I am worried." Aqua looked at him like he grew to heads (or tails XD) and asked,

"Why?" he glanced at her,

"That man that though he was their father," he sighed and shook his head, "I don't know I just don't think he's all that good, I mean she even told me that after the twins left and our son left that he only allowed one search party to go out and only for a day," he looked a little angered but quickly calmed down once he saw the twins come back in their pajamas. He smiled and Aqua and himself transformed back into their dragon forms. They went down and laid at their usual spot and Sirius looked over at his daughters laying in their hammock, he called out to them,

"Ana, Emily?"

"Yes Papa?" they asked in unison,

"Remember that I love you both so very much and your brother as well and don't ever forget that,"

"We love you too Papa," they said before curling up with their exceeds and soon darkness took over them.

**~X3X3X~**

Ana shivered, it felt very cold all of a sudden, she didn't want to move her being tired and all. She wondered why their was lack of warmth in the cave, usually it was very warm even without a blanket but this morning was... different. Ana decided to finally open her eyes and looked around but didn't se her father nor Aqua she was confused for a moment before she got up and looked around, she smelled the air she figured they must have left a long time ago because their scent was faint. But where could they have gone, Ana looked over to her sleeping exceed and sighed. She decided not to think to much of it and just figured they went for a hunt or something and curled up with Vega and snuggling into her new scarf which was the only thing providing her and Star warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few hours later~<strong>

Emily opened her eyes and squinted from the light, once her eyes adjusted she looked over to her sister and her exceed, they were laying in their hammock all cuddled up with Ana's scarf wrapped around them. Emily sighed and looked down, Lightning was laying on her stomach snoring softly and had his face buried in the end of her scarf, she giggled and poked his cheek. Lightning groaned at this and whined,

"Five more minutes Emmmmmmy~" Emily swore her exceed was worse then her for being lazy, she pulled his cheeks and lifted his face up to meet hers. "Eeeily thwat hurts!" Emily giggled and let go of his cheeks, Lightning rubbed his sore cheeks and gave her a questioning look Emily just simply shrugged and looked at her twin sister. She had already noticed that her father and Aqua weren't around but much like Ana she shook the thought away and just said 'they're hunting', Emily got up and walked toward her sisters hammock. She kneeled beside her and started to pull on the soft fabric around her neck seeing if she would notice, she just started to pull when Ana's eyes snapped open and grabbed Emily's wrist and shrieking in surprise at the contact.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked Emily chuckled nervously knowing that her sister is not a very nice person when she is pissed off.

"Trying to wake you up?" it was more of a question then an answer but Ana just nodded, her sleepy mind not fully processing Emily's weak excuse. Ana sat up and looked around for her dad, she scratched her head and scrunched her face up in confusion,

"Pffft!" Ana snapped her head over to her twin to see her face red, cheeks puffed out and a hand covering her mouth desperately trying to muffle her giggles.

"What?" Ana asked again scrunching up her face in confusion, Emily spoke clearly, trying to stop her giggles so Ana would understand her,

"You looked like a monkey," Ana's jaw dropped as Emily and Lightning snickered, Ana glared at Lightning and smacked her twin in the back of the head, Ana looked back to where her father had been,

"Hey Em? Papa and Aqua haven't come back yet have they?" Now it was Emily who's face scrunched up,

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were gone around midnight too," Ana decided to just go for a walk around the forest and asked if Emily wanted to join and she agreed. Ana got up and walked over to her bag with clothing in it and picked out her outfit as her twin did the same and they went into the cave to change. When they came out of the cave they looked at each other. Emily looked at Ana's clothing, her hair was pitch black with the last 10cm of it was a crystal blue and on the right side of her head she had one pretty good sized silver streak of hair. (Ana's hair can change from black to light blonde, her original hair is blonde but she also likes it black and because her magic involves stars which will be gold she can change her hair so if it isn't black anymore then ill say so)

Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail that left her bangs down and a long piece of hair on each side of her face out of the ponytail the piece one the right was the silver hair and her ponytail ended at her mid back while the loose side strands ended at her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown swirled with crystal blue, making a nice combination with the two, she had some sort of mark underneath her left eye and continued above it (check profile pick if you want to know what it looks like). Ana wore a pair of black short shorts with a white shirt with the words 'Don't want' in black bold letters, the shirts sleeves were black from the shoulders down and came down to her elbows and the bottom of the shirt rested on her hips showing off some of her toned stomach. She had long black sock's on that ended a little under her knee and wore black boot's that laced in the front and ended about half way up her calf, on her right thy was a black belt that held a pouch with a small (like almost hunter sized knife) machete in it.

Emily smiled at her sister,

"Nice outfit!" she told her, And looked at Emily and smiled,

"Thanks yours looks good too!" Emily smiled at the comment.

Her hair was a light brown and had 10cm of crystal blue hair at the bottom just like Ana's, and she had a silver strand of hair on the left side of her head, she had her hair in a side braid leaving a few strands out along with her bang's and just like Ana she kept her silver strand out. Her eyes were chocolate brown mixed with crystal blue just the same as Ana's and had the same mark bellow and above her left eye that Ana has (again profile pick 2 see the mark), she wore a black hoodie with a pair of ripped denim jeans with black boot's that went half way up her calf covering part of her jeans. They both had their scarf's wrapped around their neck's. Once they were done they started on their walk.

Emily walked behind Ana with Lightning and Vega, she knew her sister was worried and knew that she should try to talk to her but she had nothing to say. Emily could still remember when they found Lightning and Vega's egg's falling from the sky when they were on a errand for Aqua when they were 13. She remembered that Ana had picked and all black egg with gold stars all over it and a moon and sun on the top and bottom parts of it.

Lightning's egg was a mix of different blue's making it look like water with bubbles around the top, both of them thinking the egg's were dragon eggs brought them back to show their father and Aqua. She remembered the look their father and Aqua had given each other when they saw the eggs, their faces looked troubled and pained and she had no clue why they would have that expression but she didn't think it mattered. They took care of the eggs they had found until they day they hatched, Vega was first to hatch and Ana decided to call her Vega because t means 'falling star' and since she was actually falling from the sky she thought the name suited the exceed. Emily on the other hand named her exceed Lightning because just when his egg hatched a big lightning bolt was seen in the sky. ( Okay I know some of you are going to be mad for me doing a time skip in a min but whatever and also their outfits wont change only a few times like in the manga with Lucy and the rest).

Ana looked up to the sky still walking aimlessly and wondered, '_Papa? Where are you?'_

**~Time skip: One month~**

Ana and Emily had been waiting for their father and Aqua to come back but they still have yet to come, they were running low on supplies and they both decided that it was time for them to leave, they had searched everywhere for the two dragons but they had no luck. Ana and Emily had a one back pack on their back's filled with their clothing, food, and any other belonging's they could fit in, Vega and Lightning also had mini back pack's (like Happy's) that held some of their food and a mini blanket for them.

Vega was laying in Ana's arm's sleeping and Lighting was doing the same just in Emily's arms, they walked for about a half hour before reaching the train station the two immediately felt woozy once they were boarded and moving. They had gotten something to help with their motion sickness from one of the workers on the train and started to feel better, they sat in silence for a bit until Emily spoke,

"So where are we going?" she asked, Ana laughed nervously, Emily cocked a brow at her

"I don't know?" she said nervously, Emily's jaw dropped

"How could you buy the tickets without knowing where were going?!" Ana just shrugged and continued to pet Vega and look out the window

* * *

><p>Once they arrived they immediately got off the train with all their stuff, Ana looked around and spotted a sign that said 'welcome to Magnolia' she smiled,<p>

"Magnolia," she turned to her sister, Emily sweat dropped

"Would have been more helpful earlier," she sighed and started to walk around town with Ana, Vega and Lightning following closely behind. Suddenly Emily heard a squeal and turned around just in time to see Ana and a man falling to the ground, Emily quickly ran over and helped her up and held a hand out to the stranger,

"Sorry i wasn't looking where I was going," Ana said as she helped Emily help the man up,

"No its fine I was-" the boy started but stopped when he looked up giving Ana a clear view at his face. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with denim jeans and black converses he looked like he was about 18-19 years old (ik a bit modern). He gasped when he saw Ana, she gave him a confused look and then squealed when he hugged her.

"Ana? I-is that r-really you?" he asked, Ana raised a brow finding this really weird and said,

"Do I know you?" at this the boy pulled away and held her a shoulders length away while Emily stayed on guard just in case something happened, the boy frowned,

"Don't you remember its me, James!" Ana's and Emily's eyes widened

"Jam Jam?" Ana asked with tears in her eyes, James nodded and Ana jumped in his arms and gave him a hug. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held the other one open for Emily, she ran to him and cried tears of joy they soon let go and smiled at each other.

"You know Ana, Emily im offended that you didn't recognize your own brother," he gave a playful scowl and laughed, Ana and Emily laughed and then Vega decided to speak,

"Who is he Ana?" she asked with a confused look the same one Lightning and James had when they all looked at each other Emily answered,

"Vega, Lightning this is our brother James Dragonelle, the one we talked about that we haven't seen since we were ten," Vega nodded and smiled at James. He smiled back and then turned to Ana and Emily,

"So what brings you to Magnolia, where's dad?" Emily looked down while the exceeds hugged their dragon slayer's leg, Ana averted his gaze and said,

"We haven't seen him in over a month same goes for Aqua. They left on the night of our birthday and the last think dad said to us after he gave us these scarfs was that he loved us and to never forget it, we searched for them for over a month but we couldn't find them and so I bought us tickets for the train and we came here and we haven't taken off these scarfs since then. What about you?" James looked down, he knew his little sisters were very close to their father and it was hard for them to talk about it. He sighed,

"Sorry about dad, I wish I could have seen him once though. And I recently joined a guild here with two of my best friends, their both dragon slayers. Would you guy's like to join?" Ana gave him a questioning look and as if Emily read her thoughts she asked,

"What's a guild?"

"Have you guys never been out of that forest?" they shook their heads, he sighed and started to explain. "Well a guild is where a bunch of mages like us join and hang out there and can take on official jobs for money, the guild your in is where you can make friends and form teams. Once you join one you get a guild mark, sort of like a tattoo and that symbol shows that you are apart of the guild with that insignia." they nodded then smiled.

"Would we be aloud?" asked Lightning (btw Vega sounds like Frosh though Vega is a girl, and Lightning also sounds like Frosh just a bit more guy-ish). James grinned at the exceeds,

"Of course you can you guys wont be the only talking cats at the guild," Vega and Lightning's faces brightened up at this, James chuckled "Come on, ill show you where it is, but ill warn you know things in their are a little... overwhelming." Ana and Emily look at each other with the same look that says '_what was with that pause?'_.

Ana and Emily picked up their exceeds and followed their older brother (he's 18 btw). They looked around on the right side of Emily were some apartment buildings, houses and stores on the left of Ana was a small ledge she immediately hopped on the ledge and let Vega plop on her head while she held her arms out to the sides and balanced herself. James smiled at the sight, '_You are so much like your sister Ana, you will know that soon'._

Slowly a boat (or canal idk) went down the river and one of the men started to call out,

"Be careful L-" but he cut himself off when he saw the black and gold exceed on her head and he blue in her hair he immediately apologized, "Sorry miss you look like someone we know but still be careful!" Ana gave them a confused look before smiling,

"Eh? Hai, Hai!" soon the reached fairy tail James smiled and looked at the twins who held their exceeds in their arms,

"You two ready?" they nodded and he opened the door, Emily and Ana immediately smelt beer and what smelt like wood burning and also were overwhelmed with the noise coming from the inside,

"This is-" Emily started,

"Fairy Tail?" Ana finished James laughed and joined a boy with red hair. (For any of you who were wondering this takes place after Guluna island and the body swap episode)

"Wow look Ana, there are so many mages like us here!" Emily squealed, Ana nodded and smiled,

"Yeah its really ni-" she was cut off by a chair that almost hit her and Vega but she bunched it, resulting in a poor chair dying that day in fairy tail.

"OKAY WHO THREW THAT!?" Ana questioned, a few fingers pointed towards a boy with pink hair and flamed fist's, Ana immediately ran up to him in a blink of an eye and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain, the raven haired boy next to him erupted in laughter and held his gut as Ana walked back over and cradled Vega in her arm's.

"Ha flame-brain got beaten by a girl!" Natsu glared at him then ran up to Ana and shoved his face in hers, Ana glared back and knocked head with him, she growled which startled Natsu but quickly went back to glaring,

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" he yelled Ana rolled her eyes but kept glaring,

"YOU THREW A CHAIR AT ME AND VEGA YOU BAKA!" she yelled back then punched him in the gut again which made him grimace.

"Damn your strong," Ana laughed while Emily and the exceeds snickered. Natsu was about to get back up but was punched back down to the ground by a giant hand, Ana and Emily looked at the hand and saw a small old man sitting on the bar counter across the room, beer on one hand and giant fist on the pink haired boy in the other.

"Natsu stop bothering them!" he said as he retracted his hand and put it back to normal size, he smiled as Ana, Emily, Vega and Lightning walked over, "What can I do for you my children?" Ana and Emily smiled, they already liked it here it felt... welcoming. Emily stepped forward,

"Hello sir, we met our brother earlier in magnolia and he suggested that we should join his guild 'fairy tail and Ana, Vega, Lightning and myself would like to join sir." she explained. the man smiled at them,

"Sure you can, the names Makarov but you can call me Gramps that's what half these brats call me anyways," he grinned. they all smiled and followed the man over to in behind the counter where a woman by the name Mirajane was and got their guild mark's. Mirajane had long silver-y white hair and wore a long pink dress with a bow in the middle of it, she smiled at the group.

"Okay what color would you like your mark and where?" she asked, Emily stepped up first

"Ocean blue and on my hip please." Mira nodded and brought the magical stamp to the right side of Emily's hip and pulled away the next moment to reveal the baby blue insignia. Emily smiled and stepped out of the way for Ana to go up,

"Crystal blue and on the inner part of my forearm please," again the stamp was pressed to the mages skin and taken off the next minute, the crystal blue color Ana got was the same color as her hair and streaks in her eyes, the insignia was on the right side of her. The exceeds stepped up and got their guild mark on their backs, Lightning got black and Vega got silver. After that they followed master out to in front of the bar while he stood on top and got everyone's attention very loudly.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" everyone turned to the booming voice at the bar and gave him their attention, Ana and Emily blushed at the attention "We got new members today, Emily and Ana Dragonelle, Vega and Lightning!" The whole guild hall was silent for a moment making the group nervous until it suddenly erupted in cheers then someone yelled,

"LETS CELEBRATE!" screams of agreement were heard around the guild and the group smiled. Ana picked up Vega and Emily did the same to Lightning, Ana was about to go over to her brother but was stopped by the one and only,

Natsu

Dragneel.

"Ana! Emily! Fight me!" Ana rolled her eyes, was this guy always looking for a fight? She was about to tell him not now when he got hit in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for Takuto!?" the boy who was named Takuto rolled his eyes, he had messy black hair like the guy with no shirt from earlier, he had light gray eyes a navy blue top with black baggy jeans and black converse shoes.

"Stop bombarding the new members you idiot!" he turned to Ana and smiled, "Hi my name is Takuto Fullbuster but everyone calls me Tak, im that guys brother." he said pointing his finger to the boy who was fighting with Natsu earlier but now had nothing but his boxer's on, Ana and Emily screeched and turned away turning red in the face. Takuto looked and Ana and though '_cute'_ before turning to his now naked brother and his eyes widened,

"GRAY PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOUR SCARING THE NEW MEMBERS," Gray looked at his younger brother and looked down,

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Takuto sighed and turned to Ana and Emily.

"Sorry he doesn't do it on purpose. But anyways im Takuto!" he said holding a hand out for Ana to shake, she hesatently shook his hand and introduced herself,

"Nice to meet you Takuto, Im Ana and that's my twin sister Emily Dragonelle and these are our cats, this is Vega and that's Lightning!" Takuto smiled

"Well let me introduce you to some of my friends," they nodded and followed Takuto to a table with a red haired man with brown eyes, two exceeds and Ana and Emily's brother. Once they stopped Takuto pointed to the exceeds,

"This is my partner Noel" he said pointing to a pure white exceed, it had doe-like ocean blue eyes and had some blue on it that looked like ice crystals, Noel giggled and smiled (he sounds like happy) Noel said hi and then turned to the exceed next to him. "And that is Flame", Flame was a flaming red color, his stomach looked like the fire on Natsu's fist and he had the exact same thing on his right eye and Noel had a icicle on his left eye. Then Takuto pointed to the boy with red hair and onyx eyes, "His name is Tyson," Tyson nodded in acknowledgement and stared at Emily who blushed under his hard gaze. Finally Takuto turned to the last male their who happened to be James, "And this is-" Ana cut him off,

"James, we know he's our brother." Ana smiled at him and he smiled back,

Everyone at the tabled looked shocked besides, Ana, Emily, their exceeds and James. Takuto looked at James

"So their her?"

"Yup!"

"That's awesome dude!"

"Yes it is", Ana and everyone else watched this exchange in confusion, what are they talking about? Whose her? all those thoughts were running through there minds right now until their concentration was interrupted by a loud bang and a familiar but slightly different voice to Ana and Emily.

_**Bang!**_

The guild doors opened with a loud noise,

"Im home minna!" shouted the voice.

All heads turned to the front of the guild then they heard Natsu's voice,

"Hey Luce!" he wrapped his arm around her and then the guild doors closed revealing the figure. Its was a blonde girl with chocolate colored eyes, she wore a black mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strap top and red heels. Ana looked at the door then to her brother he smiled and nodded she looked back tot he blonde who was now in front of her and Emily with Natsu,

"Lu-Lu?" Ana asked hesitantly, the blonde in front of her started to tear up and shake,

"Luce? Luce what's wrong?" asked a worried Natsu, she ignored him and took shaky steps towards Emily and Ana, and cupped their cheeks with her hands,

"Ana? Emily?" she said tears coming down all their faces, the twins nodded and hugged their big sister, Lucy hugged them back and cried

"I missed you guys so much," she sobbed the twins nodded,

"We missed you too Lucy-nee," they said in unison. everything went quite, you could only hear the guild members breathing and the muffled sob's of the girls, the they all yelled,

"LUCY-NEE!?" Lucy laughed and wiped the twins tear stained face as they did the same.

"Yup, guys I would like you to meet my younger sisters Ana and Emily," Lucy said

"Wait Luce their your sister's?" she nodded, "So then that means that James is their older brother too?" she nodded again and the whole guild made an 'O' shape with their mouth's.

* * *

><p>Slowly everyone went back to their partying while Natsu, Gray, Takuto, Emily, Lucy, Ana, Tyson, James, and a red haired mage stayed behind while their exceeds talked idly at the bar.<p>

"So Emily how come you weren't with your sister and brother?" asked Tyson, Emily blushed when everyone turned to her she stuttered a bit and gripped Ana's wrist beside her under the table,

"U-mmm, w-we were s-separated w-when we were t-ten." Tyson nodded and then Takuto spoke up making Emily sigh and loosen her grip on Ana glad the attention was off her,

"So Ana why do you and Emily have that mark above and bellow you left eye?" he asked, Ana looked to James who sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise that none of you will tell anyone," she looked around at the nodding mages and sighed again before starting, Lucy is only our half sister, her father was not ours but we had the same mom. You see our mother had been forced to marry Lu-nee's father but she had already loved someone else. My father Sirius the constellation dragon had fallen in love with our mother and they had Jam Jam." Ana explained and the guys muffled their laughs as she continued, " Our mother said that yes it was his and then the next thing you know Lu-nee's father and our mother had gotten drunk one night and they got Lucy, our mother and her father loved her all the same no matter what though, then after a bit mom became pregnant again this time with us." she said as she motioned towards herself and Emily.

"We were born with this mark on our eye because of our dragon father Sirius our mom just said maybe it was something in her family line but it wasn't." Then Gray interrupted,

"Then wouldn't James have it?" James lifted his shirt up revealing the same mark the twins had on their left eye, it was right over his heart.

"So far from what we have been told, we are the only children of a dragon and since they disappeared recently I doubt there are more so that makes us stronger then most dragon slayers or really strong mages which can also be a problem but anyways. We have the mark on our eye meaning we saw a dragon and are to train with with our family member and their friend, while the one on James heart means loved by a dragon, more specifically loved by your dragon father." she finished.

"Im sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name Is Erza Scarlet. Now you said that you being as strong as you are can cause problems, by that you mean?" Emily answered for her,

"Its means their are many dark guilds that would be looking for us, have anyone of you heard of the 'Twins of a Dragon' title before?"

"No way-"

"that's"

"You two?"

The twins nodded and Emily continued, "Anyways many want us for our powers and some just to gain money from us but no one knows what we truly look like except they know we have a mark of some sort but they don't know what it looks like." Everyone nodded and then Tyson spoke up,

"Well you guys don't have to worry about that, your our nakama now so we will protect you no matter the cost," Emily smiled at him. Natsu who was silent the whole time finally said;

"Ana! Emily! Fight me!" Ana sighed and looked over at her twin who had fallen asleep, she sweat dropped. Sometimes her twin still surprised her about how fast she can fall asleep along with her exceed. She sighed and looked to Natsu who had a hopeful look,

"Fine," she said and smiled at the darkness outside, "but only outside". He nodded and then the group walked out while Cana gathered everyone outside and placed their bets, the majority of the guild placed their bets on Natsu while the group that was at the table all bet on Ana except for Tyson and his exceed who voted for his older brother.

"Ready Natsu?"

"Ready Ana," she smirked and waited for Mira to say,

"GO!"

Well that,

Natsu leaped towards Ana with a flaming fist, Ana stepped out of the way they both turned around and faced each other. Natsu smirked

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

All the guild members just shook their heads and said silent prayers for the young girl, Ana sighed and started using her magic. She murmured a few words quickly and a bright light appeared in front of her as she moved her hands just in time to form the shape of a shield. Once the blast was done she did the same hand actions just reversed, Natsu looked at her weirdly, he had never seen a magic like that, but then again she was a dragons daughter. Ana looked up and smiled, her hair started to glow a gold color as her eyes turned gold then she started her favorite move,

"I call upon thee, constellations of Leo the Lion and Virgo the Virgin!"

A bright, golden light flashed in front of Ana blinding the guild for a second before the light dimmed enough to see what she had done, but what they saw shocked them.

In front of Ana, was a women with golden hair, gold eyes and wore a long white dress. The dresses sleeves were off the shoulders and plain, they reached to her wrists, The top half of the dress fit snuggly to her hour glass figure and flowed out around the waist where you can see a constellation for Virgo the Virgin. The front of the dress cuts into a upside down v starting at the knees and the back lays loosely on the ground, she wore pure white high heels with a rounded toe. On the dress were golden sparkles that shimmered under the moonlight, her hair had braided pieces from each side of her head and pulled the two together to meet in the back making it look like a halo made of hair, the slightly curled hair that was loose stopped at her mid-back.

Next to her was a lion, this lion was different looking then a normal one though. Its eyes were charcoal colored, his body was pure white with golden stars making the constellation of Leo the Lion on his body, his mane was gold just like the stars on Vega's body. Leo let out a tremendous roar, Natsu looked at the duo and gave a shocked and confused face towards Ana, Emily smirked. Ana can summon constellations just like how celestial wizards summon spirits such as the zodiac, except Ana's constellations are much stronger then the zodiac spirits, they can be summoned during the day but it takes a lot of magical energy from Ana. Also Ana is the only one who can summon these constellations because she is the daughter of Sirius, ruler of the constellations and as an affect of choosing to be trained by him and being his daughter Ana earned this one of a kind power.

Each constellation that has been summoned has two forms 1 to which their names live up to and the second is how Sirius made them... differently then what their actual name meant she has one more ability that came with her dragon slayer magic. Emily also has a special ability but is unknown to everyone but her, Ana, Lightning and Vega. Ana smiled at Natsu's shocked look once he noticed her smile he quickly went back to his stern face,

"Leo!", Leo nodded, opened his mouth and roared. Pure white shimmering beams shot out of the lions mouth and aimed towards Natsu, he quickly dodged it and countered it with his own attack,

"FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!"

In one swift motion Ana raised her hand to the sky as a star started to burn red, a fire colored beam came down on Ana's hand and then the red star from the sky appeared in a very small form about as small as a marble, she attached to her scarf and shot her hands out. The fire made contact with her her hands and she grinded her teeth together and dug her heels in the ground to stop herself from fly across the field. Once the fire had vanished she looked up at Natsu, his eyes looked like saucers and he looked at his hands then to Ana then to his fists then back. Ana laughed and continued with the battle,

"Virgo!" she looked at Natsu and smiled sweetly before launching at him, her fist's started glowing gold as she punched him in the gut sending him flying back into a nearby tree,

"Thank you," Ana said before letting them return to their rightful home, Natsu by now had stood up from his spot in the tree and was already onto his next attack but Ana hadn't been able to move in time and was sent back a few yards. She screeched,

"ANA!" James, Takuto, Tyson, Gray, Erza and Lucy yell, Emily put a had up and smirked, they looked at her like she had two heads but by now she was already laying down ready to fall asleep as soon as the match was over.

Ana slowly got up, the attack hadn't done to much accept for give her some scratches on her arms and legs and ripping the sleeve of her top making it so she only had one sleeve. They were both panting hard running low on their magic (they hadn't gotten much of their element before the fight) Ana knew that one last blow could do the trick if he didn't block it. Ana closed her eyes and concentrated, the wind around her started to pick up, blowing her hair off to the side of her face when she opened her eyes, they were gold,

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!"

An orb of bluish white appeared in her hands, it looked like a miniature moon, she spun on her heel then planted her foot down and stopped straight in front of Natsu and pushed the orb towards him, the movement of the orb was so fast even Natsu couldn't move out of the way in time and it ended up hitting his stomach making him fall to the ground. She fell to her knees breathing heavily, Lucy ran up to Natsu to check if he was okay while Emily, Vega Lightning and James went to Ana,

**~With Lucy~**

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu, said boy grunted in response. Lucy helped him sit up and looked at him,

"Yeah im fine Luce, don't worry. Damn your sister is strong!" he said while putting an arm over his stomach. Lucy smiled and looked over to her sister who was chatting with the rest of their family,

"She's like her father." Then Lucy helped Natsu to the infirmary.

**~With Ana~**

"Ana! You okay sis?" James asked while running over to his sister,

"Yeah im fine Jam Jam just a little tired," He helped her stand, Emily sluggishly walked over and hugged Ana, she pat Emily's back and tried to back away when she felt Emily's hold on her loosen but her twin had already fallen asleep. Ana looked over to James and giggled,

"Go Jam, Jam. I cant carry her, ill be fine on my own," James looked at her skeptically,

"Are you su-"

"Yes im sure, bro Ill be fine," James gave her one last worried glance before taking Emily and walking away. Ana sighed and tried to take a careful step but her legs were to wobbly for her to be walking for a bit. Just as she was about to fall she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist, she looked up to see Takuto's smiling face inches away from hers, she blushed and apologized. Noah just laughed,

"Its okay Ana, you had a pretty big fight with Natsu without having any of your element to eat for while so of course you would be like this," he said as he stood her up, she thanked him and he turned his back to her and crouched in front of her,

"um?"

"Get on," he said,

"Wha-! No way!"

"Come on get on, you cant even walk properly." Ana reluctantly wrapped her arms around Takuto's and wrapped her legs around his waist, Takuto linked his arms behind the back of her knees and shifted her on his back slightly. Ana buried her face in his back to hide the blush that was on her face, but what she didn't know was that Takuto also had a pink tint to his cheeks.

"So Ana what do you eat for your element?" he was very curious about that was their something special she would eat for that? or did she just have to rest?, he felt Ana chuckle against his back. She lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder, she unwrapped one arm from his neck and put it near his face. Suddenly a golden flame appeared on the palm of her hand,

"I can eat flames like Natsu but I don't need as much as him since his element is fire and I only have a little bit because my father said since we would have to wait for nightfall for me to regain my magical energy this could help the process." Takuto nodded. She wrapped her arm around his neck again and rested her head on his back, she sighed,

"Thanks' Tak", he gave her a confused glance,

"For what?"

"Helping me out here and for introducing me to your friends," he laughed,

"Theirs no need to thank me for that," Ana shrugged, "besides that red-headed idiot has a brain about the size of that flame you had in your palm," they laughed,

"HEY!" they heard Tyson yell from across the field, they laughed harder and continued to talk with their little group of friends. Ana and Emily already felt safe and welcome, they didn't have to worry about anything at that moment. Suddenly Emily turned her head to a window of the guild,

"Em what's wrong?" asked Ana, Emily shook her head

"Nothing I just felt like someone was watching us," she told her sister truthfully, Ana's eyes hardened. She didn't say anything so as not to worry her sisters and brother or the others but she also felt eyes on the back of her head, so she waited to see how long they would stay like that but when Emily brought it up the feeling vanished. Ana sighed,

"Don't worry your probably just paranoid," she lied. Emily nodded

"Yeah, maybe," she mumbled turning back. Ana took one last glance at the window then turned around again.

Little did they know that the 'feeling' of someone watching them was correct,

"tsk, **_she _**wont be happy to hear about this," the figure said then turned away from the guild window and went to give his report to **_her_****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 2:<strong>

**~X3X3X~**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it!? I know I said My Stars was going to be my last one for awhile but I couldn't help myself, anyways im almost done one of my other stories just haven't published the rest of the chapters yet! So when I finish at least 3 ill start posing some of the other ones I have made or co-written. This was LONG! And high school there is one word to describe how it is for me,<strong>

**BORING!**

**Whatever though, so I want you to tell me what you think of the story so far, who's your fav boy/girl OC, Takuto? Tyson? Ana? Emily? or the big brother James? I know you only really see Ana, Zack and Emily for the OC'S right now but don't worry ill show more of them and some NALU! OH YEAH! Also who was your fav exceed? Well I think you all know mine would be Vega since I made her a specific one for me same thing with Emily's she liked her exceed's look, but anyways what about? Would you rather have Vega, Lightning, Flame or Noel as an exceed? Okay enough of my blabber, hope you like it!**

**Next update: My Stars!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitor's

**Okay so the funniest thing happened to my friend at school,**

**we were getting ready to leave so we can get on the bus.**

**I was busy putting some books away in my locker when my friend called out to me about 20 lockers down from me, she's like**

**"Ana! Come here"**

**I kept telling her to wait and then she said its really important and her voice was kind of panicked **

**so I finished up, grabbed my bag and then locked my locker. **

**I asked her what was wrong and she pointed to a mini white board that we both had in our lockers, **

**except her's had a number written on it.**

**I gave her a questioning look and then she told me what happened.**

**Turns out she was packing her bag up and grabbing a book I lent her from her locker and then some random **

**guy came up from behind her grabbed the white board marker**

**and wrote his number on it and said,**

**"Call me".**

**I burst out laughing, her face was all red and she's like,**

**"Help me I don't know what to do!" this just made me laugh harder I told her,**

**"He must think your hot~ Do you know him?"**

**she shook her head.**

**O.o**

**Well anyways aside from that I have decided to write another chapter for "Reading the Stars" because I have so many ideas for this**

**don't get me wrong I've got ideas for my other 3 most read/ followed/ favorite stories but I don't know!**

**Also i know i promised i would do 'Lucy winter next and i have ideas for **

**what's going to go on in the chapter im currently writing for that story,**

**but im i having trouble putting it into words right now so i decided to update this **

**story for you guys while im trying to figure out what to type in 'Lucy Winter'.**

**And i know a lot of my stories are shorter ones like the most chapters would be 16 or 17,**

**but i decided to make this story a long-running one**

**with long chapters so i hope you guys will like it because i know some people don't like stories with Oc's in them**

**and im one of them unless the author can include the main characters in equally as much as the Oc's,**

**and im not trying to insult any authors who like their stories revolving around the Oc's they have.**

**Because so far mine is doing the same but im adding NaLu in it cause then its basically just a original story with no characters from the show**

** but the same setting i guess.**

**But anyways i really want to hear what you guys have to think of it so far, should i add more NaLu and other's**

**or is it good the way it is now?**

**So anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unwanted visitor's<strong>

**~X3X3X~**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~The next morning~<strong>

Ana woke up in the middle of the guild hall, she lifted up her head off the table she was sitting at to look at her surrounding's. Emily was being her lazy self and was still sleeping in a ball on the table with Lightning, but what surprised Ana was that Tyson's face was inches from her sisters and they both had a smile on their face, Ana snickered. Ana yawned and looked down at her lap feeling something move, when she saw what it was her whole face went as red as Erza's hair. Takuto's face was laying on her lap while Noel was laying on his stomach, Ana thought it was cute and blushed even more at that thought. Ana heard a small giggle and she looked up to see a fully awake Mirajane cleaning the guild hall and looking at her, Ana looked away and gently lifted Takuto's head and laid it down on the seat.

Ana looked around, the guild was a complete mess and she knew master was not going to be happy about it so she decided to help Mira. There were beer bottles, mages, barrels, plates and more all over the floor. Ana stepped over the mages lying on the floor and picked up the beer bottles around them and handed them to Mira,

"Thanks!" she smiled, Ana smiled back and continued to clean the guild with Mira while more and more mages woke up, groaning from sore backs and headaches. Ana laughed at them and continued to clean, some of the guild members started to help out with the cleaning while others grumbled about how sore they were and got up and left to go home. Soon everybody was awake except for 3, Emily, Lightning and Vega. Ana sighed and shook her head at her lazy family, even Lucy and James were up! And that was pretty sad because James was always the one to wake up late. All the mages were trying to wake up the trio but nothing was working and eventually just gave up on them, Ana walked over to Vega and told her that if she got up the she would get her a new fish. Vega woke up immediately and smiled,

"Aye!" and she grabbed Lightning and dropped him from the roof. Lightning, noticing the cool breeze opened his tired eyes and looked straight, his eyes widened as he saw the approaching ground, he immediately spread his wings and flew up and started chasing Vega around the guild. Ana laughed at the two and walked over to the table where Emily was sleeping and Tyson and Takuto were sitting at, once Takuto saw Ana he smiled,

"Hey Ana!" she nodded in acknowledgement and walked straight up to Emily,

"Emily~" she sang, "Lu-Lu and I are going to get some new books without you~" Takuto and Tyson gave her a look saying, 'Does-that-really-work? and Ana just laughed as she watched her sisters eyes snap open.

"What books?!" Ana burst out laughing while the two boys sweat-dropped at the scene. Ana turned her head to the left to look where Vega and Lightning went off to and Takuto looked at her, he noticed something he hadn't before,

"Hey Ana i never knew you had piercings," Ana looked at Takuto who was looking at her right ear, she had piercings going up the side of ear and the were all hoops except for the one at the bottom which was just a stud. Ana grinned,

"You checking me out or something Tak?" Takuto turned bright read and turned away, Tyson burst out laughing and Emily and Ana giggled at his reaction,

"Shut up flame-head," he said to Tyson, and he froze Tyson's hair. That just escalated the amount of giggles from the two girls as they looked at the frozen red hair at the top of Tyson's head. Tyson's body burst into bright red flames (like Atlas flames) and melted the ice, he glared at Takuto and then tackled him to the ground. All the laughing stopped as they watched the two fight,

"What did you say to me popsicle!?" Tyson yelled, Takuto smirked and covered his arm with ice. He pulled back his iced arm and they were about to land a punch on each other before their hands were stopped. Tyson and Takuto looked at the arms for a moment before looking up meeting chocolate and crystal blue swirled eyes,

"Tyson," Emily Started as she tightened her hand around Tyson's fist,

"Takuto," Ana continued as she did the same to Takuto's fist, both boys winced at the strength of the twin girls. Surprising everyone with the strength the two had,

"STOP FIGHTING!" They both finished as the kicked them in the stomachs sending them flying into the opposite direction of the other. Ana and Emily dusted off their hands and sat back down at the table, it was then that Vega and Lightning decided to sit down with the twins. Vega went up to Ana and sat on her lap while Lightning fell asleep on Emily's head, James and Lucy walked up tot he table and sat down.

"Ana, Emily? You need a place to stay right?" the twins nodded to their sisters question and she continued, "Well why don't we go searching for a apartment for you two?" they smiled and nodded. Tyson and Takuto came walking up rubbing their heads, they groaned and sat down, James and Lucy snickered before getting and going over to Levy and Cana who was reading a book while the other was drinking from a barrel. The two exceeds took one look at the boys in front of them and started to laugh, Tyson's red hair was all messed up an his clothes had wood chunks on it while Takuto's hair was flat from getting someone's drink on him and his clothes were ripped and soaked, to put it short, they both looked like they have been living in a forest all alone hunting for years. Emily snorted,

"So~ what have you two been doing?" Tyson and Takuto grunted, Tyson gave her a sarcastic smile while trying to reach for the woodchips on his back, Emily laughed

"Sorry, sorry. Let me help you with your back!" Tyson smiled gratefully at Emily as she walked around the table to him, Ana looked over to the soaked and bruised Takuto and chuckled while grabbing his arm and pulling him to the infirmary. She sat him down on one of the beds and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom while she walked in she said,

"Damn i really did a number on you didn't i?" Takuto blushed and looked to the side, when she walked back in with the damp cloth and bandages her face turned beat red as she looked at Takuto who was now shirtless. Takuto looked up and saw Ana's scarlet red face and smirked, he turned fully towards her and asked,

"Like what you see," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at And who raised a brow at him, in reply he got a wet cloth to the face,

"Baka."

**~X3X3X~**

Emily took Tyson outside so he could avoid the embarrassment of being beaten up by the 'new girl', she giggled to herself as she lead him to the bride outside the guild. Tyson looked at the giggling brunette and looked away trying to hide the light blush that appeared on his face. Tyson 'tch' ed to appear as if he was annoyed with Emily, but she paid no mind to him and continued to lead him to the stream. Emily looked around at the sceneary behind the guild, there was a small path that could allow two people minimum to walk on it side-by-side, there were some trees surrounding the area. A few of the trees had been burnt-which Emily assumed was from Natsu starting fights outside-she felt bad for the poor animals who lived in some of those trees.

Emily continued down the path with Tyson in tow, she smiled when she noticed the shimmering blue of water and quickened her pace to the stream. Tyson noticed this and quickly followed her but ended up bumping into her back when she abruptly stopped, sending her stumbling forward. Tyson acted fast and wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbing her hand, pulling her into his chest. He looked down at the girl in his arms, her eyes were closed tightly still waiting for the impact that isn't coming, Tyson blushed when he realized how close their faces were. Just as he was about to pull away Emily's eyes opened revealing her Chocolate brown and crystal blue swirled eyes, Tyson gulped when her eyes turn completely crystal blue but didn't miss the pink tint to her cheeks as she punched him in the gut,

"PERVERT!"

Emily covered her face to hide the scarlet color on it while Tyson groaned and hunched over,

"Im already injured... And anyways if i hadn't of caught you like that you would have fallen!" he wheezed out. Emily uncovered her scarlet red face and looked at him, she felt guilty now that she had done that to him when he was just trying to help her. Emily dug her shoe in the dirt, clasped her hands in front of her and looked down, Tyson tilted his head in confusion.

"I-Im s-s-sor-ry, Y-you wer-re j-jus-st r-r-reall-ly c-c-c-clos-se!" Tyson could see she was really nervous and shy at the moment and he wasn't mad he just didn't understand why she thought he was a pervert from stopping her from falling. Emily shut her eyes tightly thinking he was really angry at her since he hadn't spoken a word since she apologized so she kept her head down and eyes closed, Tyson seemed to notice this and walked over to her. When he was directly in front of the shy girl he placed a hand on her shoulder, Emily flinched thinking he was going to hurt her for punching him in the gut, Tyson frowned and made her looked up, he grinned at her,

"Its no big deal, im fine! See?" Tyson bent backwards to show he could move around and his gut didn't hurt, Emily giggled at his way of presenting how things didn't hurt. She turned away and walked towards the stream and sat down on a large rock on the edge, Tyson stood there for a minute staring off into space, Emily rolled her eyes and turned her head towards him,

"Well are you going to stand their staring off into space or are you going to let me clean your cuts?" she sighed. Tyson walked over to her and sat down in front of her, Emily turned her head to dip a cloth she had in the clean water and then turned back to Tyson's bare back. She blushed bright red but still pressed the cloth to his cuts, she stayed silent not knowing what to say and also making the awkwardness grow further. Tyson flinched as Emily pressed slightly harder on a cut, she stopped and looked at him,

"S-Sorry, um d-did I-I, hurt you?" He looked at her over his shoulder and sighed,

"No its fine, your treating them anyway so i should be thankful for that. Even if you did cause them," he mumbled the last part. Emily smacked the back of his head, he groaned and rubbed the now throbbing part of his head,

"What was that for!?" Emily snorted and put the cloth down on the rock while walking away from the confused flame dragon slayer. She raised the finger to him still facing forward,

"You deserved what you got thrown at, baka!" Tyson smirked,

"Im pretty sure its 'you deserved what got thrown at you, and you call me the baka!" he crossed his arms and held his head up, proud at what he had said. Emily snickered

"In you case its what you got thrown at, and yes you are the baka!" then she walked out of sight. Tyson was left alone, eyes the size of dinner plates and an open mouth, but he suddenly smirked

"So that's how it is, huh?"

**~X3X3X~**

Lucy sighed as she watched her sisters take the two male dragon slayers out of sight from the rest of the guild, everybody was just staring at either the guild entrance or the infirmary door where each twin went. Lucy chuckled and shook her head, her sisters were so destructive like a pink-haired idiot she knows. James looked at the damage done to the guild from Emily and Ana and sighed,

"Master's not gonna be happy about this," Lucy laughed at his expression and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry we have had worse then this before, so he shouldn't be too angry," He sweat dropped at Lucy's attempt of comfort. She just waved him off and walked over toward Natsu, Gray, Erza and the exceeds.

"Ha! Ice-freak your brother got beaten by a girl!" she could hear Natsu laughing. She clicked her tounge at what Natsu said, sure it was funny that her sisters had beaten the crap out of their younger brothers with just on hit but did he really have to make it sound like _all_ girls were weak and Gray's younger brother. The fact that he was involving her sisters just made matters worse,

"Eh? Baka! Your brother got beaten by the shy one- Emily! SO don't go 'round insulting my brother when yours is in the same position!" Gray yelled, Lucy was fuming now but just before she could do anything rash, Erza stood up with a murderous glare directed towards the two boys. The boys flinched and slowly turned towards Titania of fairy tail she was now in her armor with two swords in hand, Lucy stopped in her tracks and chuckled as she watched a shadow cast over her eyes keeping them out of sight. Erza's head snapped up and she glared at the two quivering boys,

"What. Is. So. Bad. about _girls_ beating idiotic boys like you!?" Natsu and Gray gulped simultaneously. All the exceeds look terrified until Happy spotted Lucy and yelled,

_"LUSSSSHIIIEE!"_ and flue over with the rest of the exceeds, Natsu and Grays heads snapped up and their faces brightened when they saw the bubbly blonde with cowering exceeds behind her they both ran behind her, Gray had his arms wrapped around hers while Natsu held onto her waist as if it were his lifeline. Lucy chuckled and decided that seeing them scared like this was enough to extinguish her anger and help them out with the situation at hand,

"Erza I think they have learned their lesson considering they are cowering behind a girl at the moment," she said as she gestured to the cowering boys behind her. Erza calmed down and nodded before continuing to eat her cheesecake, Gray let go over her arm and bowed in front of her and Natsu just stayed in the same position,

"Thank you Lucy-sama!" Lucy cringed slightly at the 'sama' part, she hated being treated above others when she really is just like them, but the two didn't seem to notice and continued to repeat the same words they said a moment ago. Lucy felt so frustrated, sad and slightly angry. She started to shake desperately trying to fight the tears threatening to pour out, Natsu seemed to notice and threw a fire ball (Idk) at Gray but still kept a hold on the shaking blondes waist with one arm.

"What the hell fla-!?" Gray cut himself short when he saw what state Lucy was in and Natsu shaking his head. Natsu led Lucy to a dark and secluded corner of the guild and sat her down at a bench, Natsu looked into her watery brown eyes with worry,

"Luce? What's wrong?" Lucy shook her head and wiped the tears that continued to fall down her face,

"Can, *sigh* Can you just get the twins and James here, please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, Natsu nodded reluctantly nodded, sadden that he couldn't do anything for her himself. Natsu got Ana first who was just about to leave the infirmary anyways and met James and Emily when they descended the stairs leading to the second floor. Natsu looked at Ana who already knew about how Lucy was feeling and she grabbed her brother and her sisters hand and led them to the corner Lucy was at, she looked up at her siblings, more tears spilling as she did so. Emily and Ana gasped at her state and hugged her,

"Lu what's wrong?" Emily asked as she rubbed her older sisters back, Lucy just sobbed more as the twins glanced each other, James clenched his fist's

"If that pink-headed idiot hurt you in anyway, so help me i will-" he was cut off by a hand that enveloped his closed fist, he looked at the arms and saw Lucy's shaking hand holding his as she shook her head,

"James he didn't do it purposely neither did Gray but they-" she was cut off by a hand being slapped over her mouth, Emily looked in the direction of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer who was currently ease-dropping on their conversation. Ana growled and formed a star of golden fire before shooting it in his face, blinding him with the light. Emily put a wall of water around them to muffle their voices from Natsu's sensitive hearing,

"As i was saying, they didn't know any better James. They still don't know what my past is, and they called me 'Lucy-sama' and it kind of upset me because you know who i am and technically you are." she eyed them as the three snorted at that, "but it just frustrated me because it brought up some things after you guys left and i didn't like two of my closest guy friends," James growled (Wow~ Over protective much?). " Calling me 'Lucy-sama' when i don't want to be treated differently or have any of my past in my new life you know, but- James i see that look in your eye don't you dare!" Lucy sighed along with James while the twins just face-palmed. Ana looked at her older sister,

"Well don't worry! Your are not the girl you used to be! I mean sure you still have the same personality and looks but your still different your not that lonely girl you are Lucy Dragonelle!" Emily chuckled along with James while Lucy smiled and hugged the twins again,

"Thanks," she mumbled. They nodded and released her while Emily deactivated the water wall she made, Lucy walked away smiling at Natsu who looked worried as hell. Natsu pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and met the blonde half-way, Emily and Ana were ease-dropping on their conversation while James could on pick up bits and pieces.

"Luce, Can you please tell me why you were crying and i couldn't help you with it!?" Lucy just giggled,

"Its nothing Natsu, im fine now just i wasn't feeling good and with you touching my stomach didn't help," she lied, Natsu could tell. He raised an accusing brow,

"Luce, your not fine!?" he scolded. Lucy flinched slightly at his tone but it was barely noticeable so Natsu wasn't able to see one of her walls breaking down,

"Natsu i said im fine. Im not lying!" Natsu looked at her,

"But-"

"Nope no buts, seriously Natsu i am fine," she smiled. Natsu sighed and nodded while pulling her into a tight hug,

"Don't scare me like that Luce," he mumbled. Lucy nodded against his chest as he continued, "You know im not going to let go right?" Lucy giggled and nodded as Natsu carried her over to the table Gray and Natsu sat at. Vega and Lightning flew over and sat on their respective dragon slayers head while, Noel, Flame and Happy floated above James' head. James though was not happy, he had only picked up the bits of their conversation so it sounded like this to him,

"Luce, can, I, touch, your, butt?" then they hugged, "You know im not gonna let go now right?" he watched her nod and him pick her up and walk to the table with Gray and Erza are at but he didn't miss how Natsu's hand accidentally touched Lucy's butt but the two didn't seem to notice. James clenched his fist and glared at the pink-haired boy.

James heard Happy giggle and since he was not happy himself, he grabbed Happy's tail and swung him across the room,

"What did i do~?" he cried with a fish in his arms. He flew back moments later and went between Noel and Flame. Emily and Ana watched how Natsu would not let go of their sister and squealed when he tightened his grip on her saying 'No, i wont let you go'. Emily looked at Ana who looked at her they nodded (and yes we have done that quite a bit) and bobbed their head three times along with the exceeds and squealed,

"NALU~!"

* * *

><p><strong>~X3X3X~<strong>

Emily and Ana, who were currently sitting at the bar with Cana, their sister/exceeds, Mira, Levy and Erza, talking about their living situation.

"Well where are you going to live Ana? Emily?" asked Mira. Ana and Emily looked at each other then back to Mira,

"We were thinking of living together, we've always been like that so~" they trailed off. The girls nodded in thought when Erza suddenly spoke up,

"Well i know of two places that would be big enough for the both of you to live in so if you would like to get ready here at the guild before leaving then we can be on our way," then she walked off to speak with master. The twins nodded and went into the guild washrooms to get ready. The girls all turned to Lucy,

"Lucy-Chan~ how come you never told us you had cute, younger twin sisters!?" Cana asked as she took a swig of her drink. Lucy shrugged, she couldn't really think of much to say to explain the whole reason of their disappearance and what happened after that,

"Well, you never asked?" it came out like more of an question then an answer. Cana raised a brow but just continued to drink, Erza eyed Lucy suspiciously knowing that she was keeping parts of the explanation out but she didn't ask. After awhile Ana and Emily came out with their usual style on but cleaner,

"So? Where to first?" Ana asked. Everybody turned towards Erza, said red head nodded in thought and snapped her fingers. She stood up and walked out the guild, the girls exchanged glances before running off and following the S-class mage out the guild. Erza continued to lead the group of girls while Emily and Ana stayed in the back with Lucy, Emily went close to Lucy's ear and whispered,

"Is she always this-?" Lucy cut her off by nodding before she could finish her sentence, Ana laughed at how quickly Lucy answered her twins question, she must have been asked that a lot because for all Lucy knew Emily could have asked if she was always this stinky. Ana muttered what she thought knowing that Emily could hear and she laughed along with her while Lucy just gave them a weird look which made them laugh harder, earning the attention of a certain scarlet haired woman. She raised a brow at the laughing twins,

"Ana? Emily? Is something wrong?" The twins snapped their head towards Erza seeing her glare at them, Emily decided it would be a good idea to hide behind her sister who could summon all her friends (stars) to protect them, Ana looked at her sister behind her,

"Traitor!" she muttered. She tore Emily's death grip off od her arm and placed it on Lucy's, she gasped as she felt her younger sisters grip on her arm she looked down at the brown and crystal blue haired girl and sighed,

"Erza? Can you please not frighten my sisters? You can frighten James all you want just not these two~" Lucy smirked while Ana laughed. Erza smiled and nodded and continued her walk down the street to look at some of the places they could live in followed by the small group of chatting girls. They soon arrived at a apartment building not to far from Lucy's and went inside, there they met the landlady and she smiled when she saw them,

"Hello lady's, what can i do for you?" Ana and Emily stepped up beside Erza as she began to explain why they were there,

"Well i heard that you have two different apartment's to live in within the building and we were wondering if we could take a look?" she asked politely. The landlady nodded,

"Who's the apartment for?" Ana and Emily looked at each other then back to the old lady. She had short curly white hair, she wore what looked like a nightgown but was really a long purple dress that ended at her knees and had a pair of black slippers on. She eyed the two,

"Its for us!" they said in unison, the elder woman looked the twins up and down and nodded,

"You twins?" she asked. They both nodded and the old women smiled, "Well its nice to meet you, my names Elaine and who might you two be?" The twins smiled at her,

"Im Ana,"

"And im Emily!"

"Ohayo!" they finished. Elaine chuckled and nodded signaling for them to follow as she pulled out two keys from the desk in the lobby. They walked up a flight of stairs to the first floor and followed her to the third door down the hall to their right with 'A3' on it in gold. Elaine unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for all the girls to come in, Emily and Ana took a look around. It had a short hallway at the entrance, after a few feet there is a door frame with no door that leads to the kitchen. The kitchen was a little to small for Emily and Ana's liking but mostly Emily since she was the one who liked to cook more then her twin did, a little further down the hall their is a opening where the living room is. The living room is shared with the dinning room, it was a good sized room but when the furniture was placed inside it the room would be a bit cramped.

They continued down the next hallway and found a bathroom and one bedroom, the bathroom wasn't a bad size and they liked it but the bedroom was meant for one person and they also wanted separate rooms so they both looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads. The apartment wasn't bad if you were living alone, it didn't cost much either but it was too small for them and they didn't like the fact that it was on the first floor either. They both walked out of the room and toward the group of girls who were trying to cover their disappointed looks, at that moment Elaine turned around to face the two, she smiled.

"So? How do you like it?" The twins shook their head,

"Do you have anything bigger than this?" Ana asked. Elaine nodded,

"Sure thing, follow me!" When the group of girls were out the apartment she locked the door and started to walk up the stairs to the second floor. The hall walls were a beige color with a wooden design halfway down the wall, the floors were carpeted with plain grey carpets, there were small lights on the sealing with emergency lights every so often. Suddenly, Elaine stopped in front of the door with gold on the door the same as the last except instead of 'A3' it had 'B9' (Sounds like bingo~). The apartment was like the last except larger, when you first walk in you see the living room and to you left there is a separate room with the kitchen and dinning room and to the right are two separate rooms that are fairly large with a conjoined bathroom in between. Emily walked up to Elaine and tapped her shoulder,

"Um, how much would this be for rent?" The women thought for a moment,

"Well, the place is bigger then the last but i wont charge you that much for it, 40,000 jewels each month it is only 10,000 more then the other." (not sure if that is cheap or not) Emily smiled and looked to her sister. Ana smiled at her sister and nodded, Emily turned back to Elaine,

"Well take this one!" She smiled at Emily and left to go grab some papers for them to sign. Lucy turned to her sisters and smiled,

"Im happy you guys found an apartment you like," they smiled back at her and giggled as they saw something blue fly above Lucy's head,

"Aye!" Lucy felt something land on her head, she looked up just in time to see Happy slip off her head. Lucy squeaked and jumped,

"Happy? What are you doing here!?" Happy rubbed his head and flew up again,

"Being a ninja! Nin Nin!" Happy put his paws in front of his face as if he were in a battle stance, Emily and Ana burst out laughing while Lucy sweat dropped at Happy's actions.

"No seriously Happy what are you doing here?" Happy looked up teary-eyed at Lucy,

"Waah~ Lushie! Why wont you believe im a ninja~?" he cried. Vega looked down at Happy from Ana's shoulder and scoffed,

"Stupid he-cat!"(OH GOD ITS A CARLA 2.0!) Happy cried more tears and ran into Lucy's chest,

"LUUUSHIE! VEGA'S BEING MEAN TO MEEE~!" Lucy just sighed and pet the blue exceed. Emily giggled and cradled a now sleeping Lightning in her arms, Vega and Ana rolled their eyes at the lazy cat and sighed. Cana who has been silent for awhile asked,

"So, you guys got any furniture for you place?" The girls shook their heads,

"No but we have some jewels for food, a bed and some more furniture plus necessity's," Ana said. Cana nodded and then Mira spoke up,

"Well we can help you with some of the furniture expenses~" she cheered. Emily and Ana shook their heads frantically,

"No Mira-san we cant accept that!" Emily squeaked. Mira frowned at this, she wanted to help the girls they were so sweet and they had only just started adapting to life in the city and away from their home in the forest with their dragons.

"Nope!" she said popping the 'p', "This is a gift and i refuse for you to deny it~" Erza turned to them and smirked,

"That's right you cannot deny our gifts it would just hurt our feelings if you do," Levy giggled at the twins shocked expression and leaned in to whisper,

"You better accept it unless you want to have a angry S-class mage and Demon after you~" The twins gulped and nodded just as the door to the apartment opened revealing Elaine with papers in her hand and a pen. She smiled when she saw the girls and handed them the paper's,

"ere you just need to sign here and here and you will have a new apartment!" she pointed to the places they needed to sign and nodded. They both read over everything carefully and signed it after they had finished reading everything. Emily sighed and walked over to the corner of the room and sighed -still holding lightning in her arms and curled into a ball, Cana gave a confused look toward Emily

"Hey Emily, What are yo-" she was cut off when Ana held her hand up, she counted

"3...2...1 and she's out~" and just when she finished they could hear soft snores in the empty room. Erza chuckled,

"Reminds me of Natsu and Gray!" Lucy nodded and laughed, "Those two can fall asleep within five seconds of laying down if the wanted," the room erupted in laughter as they continued to talk about nothing in particular while Emil and Lightning slept in the corner.

**~Time skip~**

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu had just come back from a mission and were walking home toward the guild but kept getting... looks from the citizens and they looked like they were giving them looks of pity. They couldn't understand why they would look at them like that,

"Were drawing an unusual amount of attention today aren't we?" Gray asked. Happy put a paw over his mouth and giggled,

"Frightened?"

"Ha! Ice-freak, you scared of people starring at you!?" Natsu laughed. Gray grew a tick mark on his forehead as he butted heads with the pink haired male,

"What did you call me!?" Lucy gasped, catching the attention of the four mages (including Happy). Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly,

"What's wrong Luce?" totally loosing interest in his and Gray's argument went over to his best friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy rose a shaky finger and pointed to the guild, slowly Natsu turned around and saw large iron pillars sticking out of the guild Natsu was infuriated who _dare_ do this to his precious guild. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as they all started to run toward the guild to see what happened.

Once they arrived they immediately went to the guilds basement and met Mira at the foot of the steps as she was about to go up, Erza walked up to her,

"Mira, what happened to the guild?" Mira looked down solemnly, she hated the idea of their guild being destroyed by someone else who they had done nothing to,

"Phantom," she muttered. Natsu's eyes hardened when he heard that, _'Phantom Lord' _he thought, Lucy saw Natsu was restraining himself from hitting something and gave him a small hug before letting go and looking over the members,

"LUCY!" said girl looked to see who called her but was tackled by her younger sister, Emily while Ana and James stood behind her looking away. Lucy looked down and hugged Emily back,

"None of you were hurt, right?" she looked James straight in the eye but Mira answered for him,

"No, no one was hurt it seems they attacked when there was nobody here in the middle of the night." Lucy nodded and released Emily from the hug and turned to Master Makarov who was red in the face from drinking and sitting on the bar counter, Natsu walked up to him as he held up his hand and said

"Yo, welcome back!" Everyone sweat dropped at his attitude form the drinks. He turned to Lucy, "Lucy! how did the mission go?" she was taken aback by his questions, shouldn't he be more worried about the guild?

"Umm, it went well Master," he nodded and took another swig of his drink,

"Master! Don't you understand the situation were in?"

"Gramps we have got to do something about those Phantom Lord people!" he said while placing his fist into his open palm. Makarov took a swig of his drink and kept his eyes closed as he said,

"Natsu, Its not something to get so riled up about." The group gave him a surprised look he rose his jug in front of his face before he mumbled, "Phantom? That all those guys got in 'em?" and took another drink. He hopped off the crate he was on and sang, "Gotta pee~" like a drunk-which was obvious that he was- and skipped off. After they spoke with Mira a bit more and noticed that Ana, Emily, Tyson, Takuto or the exceeds were there Lucy decided to leave for her apartment. But when she didn't know what or _who_ would be in her apartment. (NaLu will come in next chapter sorry i know there isn't much of it going on! but there will be)

* * *

><p><strong>~X3X3X~<strong>

Ana and Emily walked to their apartment in silence, they didn't know what to say. The guild had been attacked by Phantom Lord and nobody knew the reason why, but the twins couldn't help but blame themselves they thought that since they just joined two days ago it would have something to do with them and they were partially correct but mostly wrong. Emily unlocked the door to their apartment and switched on the lights,

"Ill go cook something for us to eat," the two still hadn't gotten everything in their apartment yet because they were planning on doing it today but since the whole Phantom Lord attack they decided to wait. Ana nodded and went to her bedroom to change, she flipped the switch on and took of her shirt and went to grab one for her to sleep in until she heard a noise coming from the side of her room. Slowly Ana turned around to see what made th noise thinking it was Vega but she found a wide-eyed Takuto in the corner of her room putting a hand to his nose to stop t from bleeding, at first Ana just tilted her head in confusion but soon realized,

She was in her room.

In only a bra and shorts.

Takuto is in her room.

Without asking.

AND. HE. SAW. HER IN. A BRA!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**~X3X3X~**

**"Luce? Are you alright?"**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o TAKUTO'S A PERVERT! XD anyways sorry their wasn't really any NaLu but trust me you will get quite a bit of NaLu next chapter along with a special glimpse of the evil that will be revealed in later chapters. I feel so bad for not updating Lucy Winter but i have no idea what to do unless you wan like a 1,000 word chapter then yup but i really don't like making short chapters. So how do you like it so far? in about 3 weeks updates wont be as fast for about 2 weeks because we have mid-terms coming up and i really don't want to fail these so yeah~<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
